kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Evolto Hunts the Stars
is the thirty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider Build. It features the debut of Evol Rabbit Form and a glimpse of the Evol Trigger in its incomplete form. It also features the possession of Sento Kiryu by Evolto and a silhouetted glimpse of Evol Black Hole Form. Synopsis In Evolto's hands lie all 60 Fullbottles and all 6 panels of the Pandora Box! The Pandora Box, which has been overflowing with energy within, was easily released into the world. The Pandora Tower stretches up to the sixth floor with a terrifying roaring sound. Suddenly, it begins to suck everything on the surface of the Earth within it! To Build, it seems like a hopeless situation, until one person appeared to rattle the Pandora Box once again. It was Misora, repossessed by the spirit of Vernage…! Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : Guest Casts *Misora Isurugi (Child): Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Build: *Kamen Rider Grease: *Kamen Rider Rogue: *Kamen Rider Evol: *Flying Clone Smash: Forms and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **Build ***Biotic: FullFull RabbitTank (Rabbit Mode), Spider (in Fullbottle Buster) ***Abiotic: FullFull RabbitTank (Tank Mode), Dryer (in FullBottle Buster) ***Other: Hazard Trigger **Rogue ***Biotic: Crocodile Crack ***Abiotic: N/A *'Form used:' **Build ***RabbitRabbit Form, TankTank Form Sclashjellies *'Jelly used:' **Grease ***Robot Evolbottles *'Bottle used:' **Evol ***Biotic: Cobra, Dragon, Rabbit ***Abiotic: Rider *'Form used:' **Evol ***Cobra Form (Phase 1), Dragon Form (Phase 2), Rabbit Form (Phase 3) Errors *When Sento inserts the restored Rabbit Fullbottle in the Build Driver, it does the insertion sound of the Cross-Z Dragon instead. *When Build TankTank Form is using the Pandora Box Fullbottle in the Build Driver to counter Evolto, the normal lever rotation sound effect is heard instead of the "Gata Gata Gotton! Zuttan Zutan!" sound effect. This error was also present in the previous episode. *When Evolto transforms into Evol Rabbit while possessing Sento, the hand-cross motion during his pose has his index fingers sticking out. His hands were always parallel when transforming as Soichi and Ryuga. **This could just simply be Atsuhiro Inukai's mistake. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 15, . *'Formula of the title:' (1+2+3)^2=1^3+2^3+3^3=36 ( ) *'Evolbottles Obtained:' Rabbit *'Closing Screen Evolbottles:' **Kamen Rider: Evol **Evolbottles ***Biotic: Rabbit ***Abiotic: Rider *'Count at episode end' **'Bottles in Build's possession': N/A **'Bottles in Cross-Z's possession': ***'Biotic': Dragon Magma ***'Abiotic': N/A ***'Other': Cross-Z Dragon, Cross-Z Magma Knuckle **'Bottles in Grease's possession': ***'Biotic': Kuwagata, Fukurou ***'Abiotic': Castle **'Bottles in Rogue's possession': Bat, Crocodile Crack **'Bottles in Evol's possession': ***'Biotic': Cobra ***'Other': FullFull RabbitTank **'Jellies in Grease's possession': Robot **'Gears in Engine Bro's's possession': Gear Engine **'Gears in Remocon Bro's's possession': Gear Remocon **'Evolbottles in Evol's possession': ***'Biotic': Cobra, Dragon, Rabbit ***'Abiotic': Rider **'Bottles at nascita': ***'Biotic': Rabbit, Taka, Panda, Dragon, Kaizoku ***'Abiotic': Tank, Gatling, Rocket, Lock, Densya ***'Other': RabbitTank Sparkling **'Bottles in Pandora Box': ***'Biotic': Gorilla, Ninjya, Harinezumi, Lion, Octopus, Phoenix, Wolf, Unicorn, Rose, Turtle, Kabutomushi, Kuma, Dog, Santa Claus, Spider, Tora, Kujira, Shika, Kirin, Penguin, Obake, Same, Bat, Hachi, Sai ***'Abiotic': Diamond, Comic, Syoubousya, Soujiki, Light, Robot, Smapho, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Watch, Camera, Televi, Mic, Cake, Reizoko, UFO, Jet, Pyramid, Senpuki, Sukebo, Magnet, Bike, Engine, Sensuikan, Dryer *As of this episode, Sento Kiryu has the record for the highest recorded Hazard Level of 6.3. *As the Pandora Box has been opened, the opening sequence has been changed including the new narration involving the Pandora box has been opened. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for エボルトは星を狩る *Toei TV's official episode guide for エボルトは星を狩る References Category:New Form Episode